Miss Murder
by rcf1989
Summary: AU. Not everything is as idyllic as it seems at the Swan-Mills household. Regina's the iron-fist Mayor of Storybrooke, whereas Emma is the beloved Sheriff, or so everyone thinks about the power couple of the town. No one knows that one is secretly an assassin for hire and the other was in the same ring years ago, and now their secrets may very well put their marriage to an end.


**A/N. I had not expected to start writing this story so soon but after I posted the graphic and general outline of what's gonna happen on my tumblr, and people asking for it, I had to at least get this little part done explaining in part the origins of this AU, and part of what is mentioned in this chapter will be explored in the future. So let this serve just as an introduction.**

**Also, so that no one says I did not warn: trigger warning slightly detailed acts of violence leading to death. In future chapters, any kind of warnings will be included and for this alone the fic will have an M rating.**

* * *

Once upon a time, fifteen years ago, a woman disappeared off the face of the Earth. Or so it was believed for a decade and a half. But more about that later, for now it's time to see how one of the best trained assassins in the world became the Mayor of a not so small town in the middle of nowhere, Maine.

It all started by disposing of all the masters she had over the years; in the span of six months, she had taken care of all those who shaped her into the cold, calculating, heartless, emotionless and, above all, murderous woman she had become. She did not wish to follow the footsteps of her family, to inherit the agency her mother had created, but that all changed when the man she loved had been murdered before her very eyes mere hours after their wedding.

The bullet that pierced his heart not only killed him but also her in the process, as the woman she had been until then died along with him. As the droplets of blood dried on her dress and skin, her innocence and all desire to lead a life different from the one her mother wanted for her left her; in turn, the thoughts she knew that plagued her mother's mind slowly filled her own, the thrist for the next kill as order of business, the desire to see how life slips away from a body, the wish to feel the rush of adrenaline as she squeezes the trigger as she's acting as a sniper, the feel of the warm blood grazing her skin as she slits the neck of her target.

The one and only reason that led her down this path was plain and simple: revenge. Avenge the unfair death of the man she loved and make those responsible pain for destroying her life, but in other to make this happen she had to train. And that meant going to her mother and tell her the words she had wanted to her all her life, her request to join the agency and join the intensive training as soon as possible.

A year after her training begun, she had been named an active operative under a colorful moniker: Evil Queen. Every active member of the agency worked under a pseudonym, a rule her mother had stablished very early on to protect the privacy of those under her employ. Of course, no one knew that the Evil Queen and the Queen of Hearts were related, even if the resemblance between them was clear no one ever mentioned it.

Within a decade the Evil Queen rose in the business of murder for hire, becoming the top assassin world wide. And yet, she still had to carry on her secret plan to take down, one by one and in the most painful way all those who ruined her life. Five years later, she had carefully traced a plan to eliminate them all in the following year. First, all her masters within the first six months, and on the next six months all those responsible behind the death of the man she had once loved. Ironically, some of her masters were behind the plot to kill her husband for a few hours so when she took care of them the taste of her revenge was sweeter than the one originally expected.

What no one had seen coming was that she would figure out that her husband's murder was nothing but a means to an end: make her become the woman she was now. This knowledge only fueled further the revenge she sought, and she did not feel completely satisfied until she cleaned the last drop of blood of her knife as she observed the orchestrator of her husband's murder die before her very eyes in a slow and agonazing manner. After she disposed of the body, the final part of her plan came to life: disappearing permanently from everyone's radar to start a new life and finally be the woman she had wanted to be all along.

With all her old identities destroyed, she finally became the woman she had not been able to be for far too long, Regina Mills. Anyone who dared to do a background check on her would find nothing but perfection, or as much as humanly possible. She moved to the quiet town of Storybrooke in Maine, and within a year she became the town's Mayor. It was nothing like what she had ever done, but the brunette loved a good challenge and running the town was exactly what she was looking for.

After all, who would suspect the Mayor of a town in the middle of nowhere, Maine, had just retired from a life as the world's top assassin and this life was what she somehow once dreamed of? If only she would ever find happiness...


End file.
